1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method of diagnosing and quantifying neurospinal function in humans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chiropractors and other health care professionals currently utilize a multitude of tests in attempt to diagnose the function of the spine and nervous system. For instance, to evaluate the muscles that support the spine, many chiropractors use surface EMG devices to measure the muscle tone in the paraspinal muscles at a variety of locations along a patient's spinal column. Other chiropractors use an inclinometer to measure end-point range of motion in order to quantify the amount of motion in each region of the spine. Still others utilize an algometer to quantify sensitivity to pressure along the spinal column in order to diagnose the sensory nervous system.
The challenge that the chiropractor currently faces is the inability to easily integrate the results from different diagnostic tests in order to build a complete picture of neurospinal function.